Pokemon Lost Silver - wersja alternatywna
Jako młody chłopak bardzo lubiłem gry z serii Pokemon. Wówczas były one czymś nowym, niesamowitym, miarą klasowej zajebis*ości - każdy, kto przeżywał młodość w latach '90, dobrze o tym wie. Ja miałem szczęście, bo mój ojciec pracował za granicą i przywoził mi różne fajne gry, w tym oczywiście Pokemon wraz z GameBoy'em. Grałem wtedy we wszystkie dostępne wersje, a później również w Silver i Gold - te dwie ostatnie były moją wielką miłością. A choć każdy wyrasta ze szczenięcych lat, wspomnienia pozostają. Tak to właśnie pewnego dnia zapragnąłem znów zagrać w swoje ukochane Silvery albo Goldy. Mój stary, fioletowy Game Boy wciąż jeszcze był na dnie szuflady i działał. Ale niestety, nie miałem kartrydz'a. Nie mogłem jednak pogodzić się z tym, że już nigdy nie zagram w tę grę. Postanowiłem koniecznie jej poszukać, choćby za najwyższą cenę. Byłem gotów zapłacić za nią ponad 200 zł, mimo, że wcale nie była tego warta. Z tym, że nigdzie nie można było jej kupić. Jeśli już udało mi się znaleźć jakiś kartridż, był uszkodzony. Lecz pewnego dnia, gdy byłem w jednym z lombardów (lub ze sklepów "wszystko po 5 zł"), udało mi się wypatrzeć właśnie dyskietkę Silver. Była już brudna, nieco sponiewierana i zniszczona, ale mimo tego postanowiłem ją kupić. Była ostatnią nadzieją. Sprzedawca nie wiedział co to za gra, nie miał nawet pojęcia o serii Pokemon, ale oferował mi nowsze - Ruby, Sapphire, lecz ich nie chciałem. Powiedział mi wtedy, że nie wie, czy dyskietka Silver w ogóle działa, ale byłem uparty. Kupiłem ją, ku swojej uciesze, za grosze. thumb|260pxW domu od razu zapaliłem się do gry. Włożyłem ją do konsoli i włączyłem. Z początku zaczęło się zwyczajnie - logo GameFreak, animacja z różnymi pokemonami - już samo to przywołało przyjemne wspomnienia tamtych szkolnych lat. Ale logo Silver wydało mi się dziwne - poruszało się jakby w zwolnionym tempie, taka też była muzyka. Co dziwniejsze, było jakby odwrócone, tzn. ziemia była nad lecącą Lugią, zamiast pod nią. Sama Lugia miała odwrócone kolory - była biała z czarnymi oczami. Napisu "Pokemon Silver" nawet nie było, jedynie samo "Pokemon", a zamiast "Silver" puste miejsce. Pomyślałem rozgoryczony, że to jakaś shackowana gra, albo podróbka. Ale niestety, to jedyne co mi zostało. Postanowiłem więc zacisnąć zęby i po prostu w to zagrać. W Menu była tylko opcja "New Game". Cieszyło mnie to, bo wcale nie zamierzałem grać na czyimś koncie, a zacząć wszystko od nowa. Ale gdy tylko kliknąłem ów napis, konsola jakby sama się zresetowała. Powróciłem do openingu - loga GameFreak, dziwnej Lugii i menu. Tylko że, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, w Menu była teraz trzecia opcja - Continue. Będąc niezdrowo ciekawy, kliknąłem w to. Później tego bardzo żałowałem, bo zaważyło na zawsze o moim stosunku do tej gry. Przeniosło mnie do gry. Ludzik nie wyglądał normalnie - zamiast być czerwony, był szary, tak jak kamienny posąg. Otoczenie było niemniej dziwne - wyglądało zupełnie jak wnętrze jaskini, to rozjaśnione, ale w środku były domy, krzaczki, jeziorko itd. Uznałem, że ta gra jest chyba do niczego, bo albo zepsuta, albo w dziwny sposób "podrasowana", ale byłem też jej ciekaw. Najpierw wszedłem w statystyki gracza, żeby je obejrzeć. Gracz nazywał się "txenuoy", co wydało mi się bezsensownym bełkotem - pewnie kolejny z błędów. W dalszej części będę nazywał go Tex, dla ułatwienia. Jego obrazek wyróżniał się tym, że zamiast odcieni brązu i czerwieni, był koloru szarego, tak samo jak podczas rozgrywki. Wydawał się jakby zamrożony, również jakiś smutniejszy. Miał 0 Odznak, spędził na graniu 0.00 h - w tym momencie byłem już w 100% pewien, że dyskietka jest poważnie uszkodzona. To było niemożliwe, lecz ciekawość pchnęła mnie dalej, aby zobaczyć czym jeszcze zaszokuje mnie ta gra. A to, co zobaczyłem wtedy, to był mały, malusieńki procent. Obejrzałem pokemony Tex'a, które też wydawały się bardzo dziwne - miał ich 7, co było przecież niemożliwe. Pierwszym była Chikorita, pokemon starter, na lvu 5 i z zerową ilością HP. Mimo tego nie pisało nigdzie że jest martwa, poruszała się zupełnie jak żywa. Nazywała się "evealtnac", co było kolejnym bezsensem. Pozostała szóstka pokemonów była unownami na lvlu 100, które były żywe i jako jedyne wydawały się być normalne. Zauważyłem jednak, że w chwili gdy przeglądam statystyki, żaden pokemon nie wydawał odgłosu. Każdy z nich miał też tylko jeden atak - Morning Sun - który jest typowy dla pokemonów psychicznych, a więc teoretycznie Chikorita nie powinna go mieć. Zajrzałem jeszcze do PokeGear'a, ale tam też był spory chaos. Zamiast mapki była próżnia, pośrodku niej ikonka Tex'a, a dookoła niego - takie ikonki, które są wtedy, gdy sprawdzamy w PokeDexie gdzie ten pokemon występuje; czarne z czerwonymi oczkami. W tym momencie wydały mi się wyjątkowo upiorne. W notesie z telefonami był tylko jeden numer, nazwany "???" i nic więcej. Radio było zatrzymane na jednej stacji - była to muzyka z Burnt Tower, tej wieży co jest Ho-Oh i nie można było zmienić. Pokedex był jako jedyny normalny. Co ciekawsze, był pełny, a przy każdym pokemonie widniała ikonka pokeballa - zupełnie tak, jakby był złapany. No i w końcu zacząłem grać. Szedłem Tex'em w jedynym kierunku, w jakim mogłem - na dół, bo w pozostałe strony nie mógł się poruszać. Obracał się i szedł w miejscu. Ludzik wszedł w pojedyncze drzwi, które były tak po prostu, bez żadnego budynku. Wtedy trafiłem do całej ciemnej jaskini, gdzie nie było widać nic poza migoczącym wejściem. Wtedy nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd na dole pojawił się komunikat: "evealtnac used FLASH!". To było dziwne, bo nie przypominam sobie, żeby evealtnac (Chikorita) miała taki atak. Niemniej jednak został użyty i otoczenie rozjaśniło się. Wyglądało to niezbyt ciekawie. Krajobraz dosłownie jak po przejściu MissingNo, czyli różne fragmenty otoczenia pozlepiane w chaotyczną całość. Raz szedłem po wodzie, drugi raz po drzewkach. Uważałem, że nic mnie już nie zdziwi. Myliłem się. Nagle moja postać się zatrzymała. Dzwonił telefon, spod numeru "???". Zacząłem oglądać naszą rozmowę na pasku komunikatów, wyglądała bardzo dziwnie - była serią nic nie znaczących liczb i znaków, a przez cały czas jej trwania zamiast muzyki był odgłos ataku "Screech", powtarzany bardzo wiele razy. Zdołałem wyłapać z kontekstu kilka słów: "leave", "if", "you", "still", "can" (łamana angielszczyzna, ale oznacza "Uciekaj póki jeszcze możesz"). W tym momencie ta gra mnie zaczęła coraz bardziej przerażać. Co gorsza, gdy tylko rozmowa się skończyła, zaczęła się walka pokemon, mimo że nigdzie nie było żadnych przeciwników. To, co działo się podczas niej, było naprawdę przerażające. Przede wszystkim, całe tło miało kolor krwistoczerwony, muzyka była tak bardzo zniekształcona, że zamieniła się w serię charkotów, bełkotów i upiornych jęków. Moja postać, zamiast odwrócona tyłem, była przodem do mnie; zauważyłem, że nie miała oczu. Tylko dwie wielkie, puste dziury. Miał też bardzo nieszczęśliwy, wręcz upiorny wyraz twarzy. Ta morda to był jeden z najgorszych widoków w moim życiu. Doskonałe paliwo dla koszmarów nocnych. Mój przeciwnik wyglądał normalniej. Był cały czarny, ale rysy postaci były typowe dla różnych trenerów z gry. Nazywał się "tsrowuoy". Wystawił do walki Lugię na 100 lvlu, a ja miałem - co bardzo dziwne - tylko jednego pokemona, a przecież niedawno było ich siedem. Evealtnac była jedyna zdolna do walki - a przecież była martwa!! Ale nie mając wyboru, wystawiłem ją. Upiorna morda na szczęście zniknęła, ale chikorita była równie okropna i zdeformowana - była szkieletem. Szkieletem dokładnie tak ułożonym, by pasował do jej ciała, szkieletem, na którym były strzępki mięsa. To było okropne. W dodatku miała wszystkie 4 ataki, zamiast jednego, jak wcześniej. Były to Morning Sun i trzy identyczne, o nazwie Flash. Wroga Lugia nie atakowała, dając szanse mojej. Eve zaatakowała ją Morning Sun, po czym Lugia natychmiast straciła całe HP i umarła. Ale mój pokemon jakby tego nie zauważył, bo zaatakował jeszcze raz, niby puste miejsce. Wtedy tam pojawiła się okropna upiorna dłoń, z kości i ze strzępami mięsa. Nazywała się GHOSTHAND (Dłoń Ducha). Zaatakowała "Tackle", czym z kolei uśmierciła Eve (co było paradoksem, bo ta już przecież od dawna nie żyła!). Teraz do walki stanęła moja własna upiorna morda, z tymi pustymi oczodołami. Co gorsza, wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem, bo miała na sobie pełno ran, a w niektórych miejscach brak skóry i same kości. Mój gracz miał same ataki "Tackle" i jeden bardzo dziwny, który był ciągiem znaków "?????". Użyłem jego. Wtedy nagle cała walka się skończyła, w ciągu sekundy, a ja wylądowałem z powrotem w ciemnej jaskini. Tym razem nie było Flash. Znajdowałem się w strasznej ciemności, żadnego punktu odniesienia. Mogłem tylko iść przed siebie. Żadnej muzyki nie było, wokół martwa cisza. Żadnego oporu, żadnych przeszkód w mroku. Szedłem tak chyba bardzo długo, aż w pewnym momencie pojawił się komunikat: "What?", zupełnie jak przy wykluwaniu się pokemona z jajka. I faktycznie, pojawiło się jajko, które zaczęło pękać. To dziwne, bo nie przypominam sobie, żebym miał jakiekolwiek jajko wcześniej. Wykluła się z niego mała Chikorita, również na lvlu 5. W dodatku, wszystkie Unowny zniknęły, tak że miałem tylko jednego pokemona. Uszedłem w ciemności może kilka kroków, gdy pojawił się drugi komunikat: "CHIKORITA is fainted" (Chikorita nie żyje). Cała sprawa zrobiła się naprawdę przerażająca. Nic jej przecież nie było. Wszedłem w statystyki pokemonów, i znowu szok. Chikorita, mimo że ma 0 HP, porusza się jak żywa. Teraz nosiła imię "evealtnacyllaer". Tym dziwniejsze, że nie mieściło się w liczbie liter, w której można zapisać imię pokemona. W tym momencie gra się zawiesiła. Nie mogłem nic z nią zrobić. Ciągle miałem przed sobą napis "evealtnacyllaer" i jej statystyki. I wtedy coś mnie tknęło. Im dłużej przypatrywałem się temu imieniu, tym bardziej pojmowałem, że te bezsensowne bełkoty mają sens. Trzeba je przeczytać od tyłu. Evealtnac = cant leave ("Nie możesz uciec"), a jej następczyni, Evealtnacyllaer = really cant leave ("Naprawdę nie możesz uciec"). Tsrowuoy to you worst ("Twój najgorszy"), a imię mojego bohatera - txenuoy oznacza you next ("Ty następny"). Teraz miałem już dość. Ta gra naprawdę stawała się coraz to bardziej upiorna i przerażająca. Ktoś, kto ją stworzył, musiał mieć naprawdę porządnie zryte w bani. Ale ekran w końcu się odwiesił. Teraz znajdowałem się po prostu na trawce, a była noc. Moja postać, co zauważyłem, stała się biała - trupioblada. Ten przerażający ryj idealnie do niej pasował. W tle grała muzyka tak smutna, tak żałosna, tak grobowa, że wpędziła mnie w nastrój nie do opisania. Byłem przestraszony, roztrzęsiony i myślałem, że zaraz chwycę nóż i popełnię samobójstwo. Tej muzyki nie można znaleźć w żadnej z gier pokemon, bo jestem pewien, że w soundtracku żadnej z wersji go nie ma. Zapamiętałbym tak żałosny i beznadziejny ton. Ale ten nastrój nie utrzymał się długo. Moja postać nagle spadła, a przecież stała w miejscu. Wpadła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, domku, który wydawał się nawet całkiem przyjazny. Ucichła muzyka. Ale już sam nie wiem, co było gorsze - ta upiorna cisza, czy to grobowe brzmienie. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegłem, że kafelki podłogi są w pewnych miejscach jaśniejsze od reszty. Układają się w napis "R.I.P". Chodziłem po tym domku, ale nie było nigdzie wyjścia. Nigdzie. Wciskałem wszystkie klawisze po kolei, aż z nudów zajrzałem do moich pokemonów. Upiorna chikorita wciąż tam była, a wraz z nią 5 unownów. Układały się w napis "DEATH" ("Śmierć"). Gdy wyszedłem z pokemonów, nagle w podłodze pojawiły się schodki. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zszedłem na dół. To było głupie posunięcie, ale pchany ciekawością musiałem to zrobić! Mimo śmiertelnego wręcz przerażenia. Na dole był korytarz, krwistoczerwony. Gdy tylko tam się dostałem, pojawił się komunikat "YES / NO". Musiałem wybrać jakąś odpowiedź, a nie znałem nawet pytania, bo go zwyczajnie nie było. Kliknąłem "yes". I... nie stało się nic. Szedłem w dół korytarza, co jakiś czas trafiając w drzwi. Za drzwiami była po prostu dalsza część korytarza, a potem kolejne. I tak dalej. Przechodziłem, przechodziłem, ale zauważyłem, że z każdym przejściem przed kolejne drzwi moja postać się zmienia. Staje się coraz bledsza, w końcu cała czarna, a potem z tej czerni wyłaniają się kawałki bieli na różnych częściach ciała. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że Tex umiera i gnije. To, co się z niego wyłania, to jego szkielet. Gdy wszedłem w ostatnie drzwi, automatycznie przeniosło mnie do moich pokemonów. Miałem dalej chikoritę i unowny, ale coś się w nich zmieniło. Wszystkie miały ikonkę trupiej czaszki zamiast żywiołowego, ruchliwego stworka. Każdy zamiast imienia miał pojedynczą literę, które układały się w wyraz "TOO LATE" ("Za późno"). Próbowałem wyjść z tego, bo stwierdziłem, że mam już dość. Było już pewne, że nie zasnę tej nocy, ani kilku najbliższych. I właśnie wtedy pojawiło się zwieńczenie moich koszmarów - ta okropna, ohydna trupia morda! Była duża na cały ekran. Oczodoły pozostały puste, ale spływały z nich strużki krwi. Skóra na twarzy była sponiewierana i w wielu miejscach jej brakowało. Cała dolna szczęka była po prostu kością. Tego było za wiele. Wyłączyłem konsolę. Obraz mordy znikał jakby umyślnie bardzo powoli, pozostawiając doskonały zarys w moim umyśle. Wyjąłem dyskietkę i przysiągłem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie będę grać w żadne pokemony. Całą noc spędziłem bez zmrużenia oka. Grałem ok. 40 minut, a te 40 minut odcisnęło na mnie piętno. Wszędzie widziałem te mordy. A przecież to był tylko chory wymysł jakiegoś znudzonego idioty, który zdecydował się podrasować dyskietkę. Na drugi dzień, niewyspany, postanowiłem pójść do lombardu z którego kupiłem dyskietkę i popytać o nią. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem też, że nalepka z Lugią jest niemal doszczętnie zdarta, a na niej jest naklejony kawałek taśmy klejącej. Było tam napisane markerem, małymi literkami: "noifyouwannalive". "No if you wanna live" - "Nie, jeśli chcesz żyć". Wcześniej nie zauważyłem tego napisu, będąc zbyt podekscytowany grą. Choć to i tak bez znaczenia, bo pewnie by mnie dodatkowo zaciekawił. Facet w lombardzie był zdziwiony, że na drugi dzień przychodzę z tą grą. Powiedziałem mu, że jest zepsuta, a on na to, że tak przewidywał i nie przyjmie jej z powrotem. Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, kto stworzył taki koszmar i po co. Facet odpowiedział mi jedynie, że przyszedł do niego rok wcześniej młody chłopak, który też uważał, że gra jest popsuta. Sprzedawca zapamiętał wyraz jego twarzy - smutny i przerażony. Teraz ani trochę mnie to nie dziwi. Wątpiłem też, by to jakieś dziecko stworzyło tą potworność. Ktoś po prostu puścił to w obieg, dla swych własnych, chorych celów. Dyskietkę zabrałem z powrotem do siebie, po czym rozbiłem młotkiem na drobne części i wyrzuciłem do kosza. Nikt więcej w nią nie zagra, i bardzo dobrze. Nie istniała już w realnym świecie, ale wciąż była w mojej głowie. Pozostała tam bardzo długo; po tym feralnym dniu popadłem w depresję. Byłem w niej około półtora roku, ale wraz z pomocą psychologa udało mi się z tego wyjść. Ale nieraz miewałem myśli samobójcze. Że nigdy się tego nie pozbędę. Nie uważam, że ta dyskietka była w jakiś sposób przeklęta czy też nawiedzona. Była zwykłą dyskietką, którą po prostu jakiś chory kretyn i pojeb skopiował i przerobił. Do dzisiaj nie wiem, kto to. Ale z pewnością to był ktoś, komu zależało na czyjejś śmierci - być może jakiejś konkretnej osoby, być może po prostu tego, komu wpadnie w ręce. Sądzę, że tą osobę zainspirowały przypadki dziwnych śmierci dzieci po graniu w pokemony red i te starsze wersje (znana jest historia dziwnych zgonów spowodowanych upiornym nastrojem Lavender Town w pierwszych wersjach gry, muzyki i grafiki). W każdym razie, nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, ile śmierci ten skurwiel mógł spowodować. Ta dyskietka pewnie posiadała też dalszą część gry, do której jednak nie dotrwałem. Nie wątpię też w to, że to nie był jedyny egzemplarz. Uważajcie więc na to, co kupujecie. Bo czasami ciekawość bywa niezdrowa, zwłaszcza w przypadku dziwnych i podrabianych wersji gry. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Pokemon Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie